My lovely lil' bunny
by Vero Vortex
Summary: Una historia sobre dos conejitos, el cuento que Arthur le leìa para dormir y un mensaje secreto descubierto por el tiempo. Rabbit!Alfred x Rabbit!Arthur / USAxUK. Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia es de Himaruya, Iggy de Alfred, Rabbit!Arthur y Rabbit!Alfred de las fans y de todos. (Y la escritora es de Nyu)_

_**Pareja:**__ Rabbit!Alfred x Rabbit!Arthur / USA x UK_

_**Dedicado:**__ A mi Nyu, por ser mi hero personal, por el día de la primavera y el amor y por estar siempre conmigo. Un pedacito de ese mundo rosa que tú me regalas cada segundo, hecho letras. _

* * *

_**Recuerdos de la infancia de Alfred**_

_**-**_Engwand… Engwand…-llamaba un pequeño e inocente (sí, muy inocente y quizás algo inteligente) Alfred a su "hermano mayor", estirándose para alcanzar la cama y dejando un libro a un lado.

-¿Qué pasa, Al? Ya es hora de dormir.- responde el inglés, tomando al niño y dejándolo a su lado, acercándose para el beso de buenas noches.

-¡Primero un cuento! – lloró el pequeño, cubriéndose el rostro con el libro e inflando las mejillas, mirando al inglés por encima del libro. Arthur sonrió, no podía decirle no a ese pequeño.

-Bueno… pero primero…- Arthur señaló un punto en su mejilla, Alfred lo comprende perfectamente. Se acerca a él para besarle, pintar de blanco ese corazón tan negro y corrompido por el dolor, la soledad y el tiempo.

Arthur sonríe, acomoda al niño en su regazo y busca un cuento, el más bonito. El que nunca ha sido leído para nadie más.

_**"My lovely lil bunny"**_

Sucedió una vez, en una tierra lejana donde los habitantes eran conejos. Miles y miles de conejos que se preparaban una vida para la primavera, esperando encontrar al amor de sus vidas y formar una familia con un centenar de conejitos.

Para este fin, se pasaban toda la época de crecimiento aprendiendo trucos que les fueran útiles. Algunos eran especialistas en cargar zanahorias gigantes. Otros en reconocer a simple vista (mejor de la que habitualmente tienen los conejos) qué frutos estaban maduros y cuáles aún no. Otros eran los mejores engañando y escapando de los zorros.

Sin embargo, había uno que pensó que lo mejor que podría aprender era sobre las flores y los colores. Y se pasaba horas, incluso días buscando los significados de esto.

-¡Aprende algo útil, muchacho! – Reclamaban los conejos más ancianos.- ¡Así ni Conefina se fijará en ti!

-No quiero una coneja azul de cabellos rubios para mí.-Reconoció nuestro héroe, que casualmente se llamaba Alfred.- ¡Mi pareja será especial!

Y sus estudios continuaron. Buscaba flores bonitas, hojas de colores y atendía a las dulces palabras de los pajarillos, que todos bien saben, son los mejores componiendo versos.

Un día, la nieve se derritió y él esperaba por los brotes de hierba y las flores silvestres que todos clasificaban como ordinarias, a él le parecían las más bonitas y originales. Fue cuando escuchó el llamado.

-¡Se acerca la primavera! – gritaron los otros conejos. Él, cansado y enojado por el montón de conejitas que lo acechaban, decidió tomar su libro con hojas, colores, flores y estribillos enamorados, y viajar a algún lugar fuera del bosque. Ninguno lo seguiría, por el mismo temor hacia los zorros, pero a él no le importaba. Iría por aventuras.

Fue así que llegó al lugar más alejado del bosque, donde las flores se desteñían, morían y dejaban tallos secos a su alrededor. El valle donde la primavera brillaba quedó lejos y pensó en regresar. Pero primero, buscaría una flor, aquella que pudiese brotar en semejante terreno. Sería la más hermosa de todas.

Caminó olfateando y de repente el aroma a pastel de zanahorias le llamó la atención. Tenía tanta hambre que se comería a un zorro. Llegó a una casita escondida en el tronco de un árbol viejo. Descendió la escalera hecha con ramas y terminó en una madriguera pequeña, pero confortable.

-¿Quién eres? – le preguntó alguien. Era otro conejo… uno que vivía aislado de los demás.- ¿Qué quieres aquí? ¿Tú también viniste a molestarme y burlarte de mí? ¿Los otros conejos te enviaron a correr mi suerte? ¿Qué delito cometiste?

-Espera, son muchas preguntas y me mareaste. – Alfred se acercó para olfatear al otro conejo. Eran diferentes.- Me gustan tus ojos, son verdes.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Es el color de la esperanza. –Tomó asiento en uno de los cojines-¿Cuál es tu nombre y porqué tienes las orejitas caídas?

El conejo de ojos verdes bajó la mirada, cargando con la vergüenza y soledad de toda su vida.

-Me llamo Arthur… y… estoy maldito. Vivo sólo… porque no tengo lugar en el mundo.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Vamos a la aldea! ¡Ahí te querrán!

-No... Una bruja malvada lanzó un hechizo a mi madre y en la camada yo soy el único conejo…

-¿Y tus hermanos qué son? ¿Marmotas?

-No… ellos… - de repente Arthur saltó para cubrir la nariz de Alfred. Escucharon pasos cercanos a su árbol.

-¡Arthur! ¡Sal a jugar! ¡Ven con nosotros! – le llamaron. Alfred lo entendió, y esperaron a que el terror pasara.

-Tus hermanos… son zorros…

-Sí… es por eso que no voy a la aldea. Ellos me seguirían y usarían como excusa para atacar a los demás conejos.

-¿No te sientes solo?

-Un poco… ¡pero estoy bien! ¡De verdad!

Fue entonces que Alfred lo notó. Busca en su bolso algo y lo extrae. Un grupo de semillas.

-¿Tienes una maceta? – pregunta con entusiasmo. El otro conejo busca una y se la da. Alfred planta las semillas y echa un poco de agua.- ¿Me das permiso?- pregunta usando el encanto que aprendió de los gorrioncillos.

-¿Permiso?

-Para quedarme. ¿Me permites?

El conejo de las orejitas caídas encogió los brazos, juntando las manos al frente y sonrojándose intensamente, robándole un suspiro a su corazón que por primera vez, sentía algo tan cálido.

-Está bien… puedes quedarte…

-¡Genial! Prometo plantar flores muy bonitas para ti y traerte las mejores zanahorias y también…- el estómago reclama atención. Alfred se percata de que no ha comido en todo su viaje.- Hey… ¿podrías darle a tu invitado un poco de pastel de zanahorias? Me muero de hambre…

-¡Tú te autoinvitaste, idiota! – entonces, los ojos verdes de Arthur se posan en algo brillante, de color ambarino con algo rojo intenso en el interior.- ¿Qué es… eso?

-¡Es para ti! ¡Un agradecimiento!

El extraño objeto brilla sobre las diminutas manos de Arthur. Es una rosa roja pequeña conservada en ámbar, con un agujero en la parte superior a modo de collar.

-¿Un regalo para mí?

-Sí. Es especial.- Alfred pasa el collar por la cabeza del otro conejo, quien acepta de forma sumisa su regalo.- Un poco de eterna primavera para ti.

-Primavera…- ya lo saben. Están enamorándose y no les importa.

Los días pasaban y el tétrico bosque se convirtió, al menos alrededor del árbol de Arthur, en un hermoso jardín. Extrañamente, los hermanos zorros de Arthur no aparecieron, no un tiempo.

Por su parte, Alfred pasaba horas y horas plantando semillas y cuidándolas junto a Arthur, quien sorprendió a Alfred demostrándole que también sabía del tema. La jardinería se le daba bastante bien.

El tiempo pasaba y ambos conejos crecieron juntos, apartados del valle primaveral y descubriendo la felicidad en ese lugar tan abandonado y aislado. Plantando flores de todas las especies, formas, colores y aromas. Paseando juntos por todo el lugar, levando a su madriguera cosas que les parecieran interesantes, creando memorias. Poco a poco, se enamoraron.

Así, en una cita:

-Las azucenas significan pureza. Tus ojos me hacen pensar en ellas. Las Dalias son gratitud. Planté muchas porque me gusta el pastel de zanahorias que haces para mí. También claveles amarillos, significa dificultades y no tenemos muchas, lo que me alegra…

-Espera…- en medio de las flores, Arthur reconoció un solitario clavel rojo profundo. – Es la flor que tenías hace un tiempo en la maceta…

-Sí, quería asegurarme de que brotara y la traje aquí.

-¿Qué significa?

Era el momento perfecto. El corazón de Arthur volaba, mientras los pensamientos de Alfred se precipitaban sobre su piel como lava de volcán.

-El clavel rojo… significa… que soy algo tímido… pero por esta flor quiero decirte que… te amo…

Arthur cierra los ojos, intentando comprender el maravilloso mecanismo que el otro pone en marcha con unas cuantas palabras. Y es que en ese tiempo juntos, ha aprendido a ver el cielo en ese lugar que tanto parecido guardaba con el infierno para él. Alfred lo acerca a otra flor especial, sin arrancarla.

-Éste es para ti… - dice tomando la mano del otro, quien aún se pierde en ese remolino de emociones.-Es un clavel parecido al anterior, solo que más intenso. Significa que has llenado mi corazón de ilusión y de amor, y ahora estoy admirando toda tu belleza. – Así el valiente conejo toma las manos del otro, asustado y feliz, para proponérselo.- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Yo… soy otro como tú… y no puedo darte crías…

-Porque es posible que incluso yo no sepa mucho de flores, pero estoy seguro de que tú eres la flor más bonita que encontré en toda mi coneja vida.

-Pero… ¿qué es lo que quieres lograr conmigo?

-Que los demás se pregunten… ¿por qué sonríes tanto?

Arthur esboza una sonrisa, la más sincera que tiene para alguien y quizás la primera en toda su vida. Abraza al otro y siente que lo rodean con el mismo cariño. El mundo se detiene, el infierno se apaga, la primavera llega a ese desolado valle y él siente esa calidez intensa en su cuerpo. Se besan con profundo amor, sellando ese pacto entre ambos, enredando sus sentimientos, uniendo sus destinos y soñando. Luego de ese beso, sigue otro, y otro. No quieren separarse ni dejar que la primavera abandone su mundo.

-Mañana iremos al valle, te compraré una zanahoria gigante y planearemos nuestra boda.-anuncia Alfred, besando tiernamente las mejillas de su ahora novio. Puede percibir temor en éste. Sabe cuál es el motivo.- Si los otros conejos dicen algo, volveremos. Pude traer la primavera a este lugar, pude llevarla a tu corazón, entonces no hay nada que no pueda hacer.

De repente, silencio. Ese que antecede a una tragedia. Lo saben… son los hermanos de Arthur quienes todo ese tiempo sólo han esperado el momento adecuado. Dos conejos por el precio de uno. Los zorros trazan un canal que lleva el agua desde el lago más cercano hacia la madriguera de Arthur. Llueve, incluso el clima los ayuda en su cometido. Son los demonios de ese infierno, y Arthur el angelito que esperaba ser amado.

Escarban en la tierra, salen lejos de los hermanos de Arthur, escapan juntos, llegan al lago, lo cruzan nadando y terminan en un abismo lleno de piedras y sin ninguna planta alrededor. Notan que ahí los esperaba uno de ellos, quien no pierde oportunidad de llamar a los otros y rodear a la pareja. No tienen dónde escapar, están acorralados.

Sin embargo, nuestro valiente héroe no puede dejar a su adorado novio solo. Decide enfrentarse a los lobos, siendo astuto como ellos.

-Pueden comerme si quieren… pero dejen a Arthur tranquilo.- Pide.

-¿Comerte sólo a ti?

-Sí. Yo estoy bien relleno mientras que Arthur es sólo piel y huesos. Además es su hermano. ¿Qué dirán los demás zorros? ¿Qué cazaron a su hermano porque les era demasiado fácil?

Los zorros se miraron entre ellos, aceptando la oferta de Alfred. Éste les pide un minuto con Arthur.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñé sobre las flores? Te regalé la rosa roja en ámbar cuando te conocí… porque las rosas rojas siempre significan lo mismo… sólo que ésta nunca se secará. Porque quiero amarte por siempre.

-Sí… - suelta el pequeño, llorando.

-Pues… sólo recuérdalo. Vuelve a este lugar y encontrarás otro regalo.

-Perdóname… nunca quise ponerte en este riesgo…- lamenta Arthur, besando la mejilla del otro.- Nunca debiste dejar el valle… y nunca debiste venir…

-"Nunca" no es una palabra que debas usar. A no ser que me digas "Nunca dejaré de quererte". Dilo, Arthur. – Pide Alfred, notando que el posible "adiós" se acerca.

-Yo… nunca… jamás… dejaré de quererte.

Un beso de despedida es su último consuelo. Ambos prometen reencontrarse, quieren pensar que es momentáneo.

Uno de los zorros se adelanta, tomando a Arthur por el cuello y lanzándolo por el abismo. Éste rueda en medio de las piedras y termina en una cueva, malherido.

Despierta en un lugar completamente desconocido. El lugar donde cayó, el abismo quedaba cerca del valle de donde Alfred provenía y fue encontrado por un grupo de conejos exploradores quienes lo llevaron al pueblo.

En el lugar, Alfred era leyenda. Se comentaba por todas partes que ya había pasado un mes desde que nadie sabía de los tan temidos zorros, pero tampoco del valiente conejo. Decían que él solito los había engañado, escapado y hecho que se comieran entre ellos. Que él los había conducido a una muerte segura sacrificándose y uno que otro decía por ahí que los zorros lo habían devorado y sólo encontraron una villa con conejos más fáciles de cazar. Sea cual fuere el motivo, Arthur desesperaba por recuperarse y volver a ese lugar donde se separaran.

Pasó un poco más de tiempo y cumplidos los dos meses, cuando el invierno se acercaba nuevamente, él escapó.

En un día recorrió todo el lugar, caminando tanto que ya no formaba huellas en el piso y arrastraba las largas orejas por el cansancio.

Llegó a ese acantilado, al lugar acordado. Y floreciendo entre todo ese mar de recuerdos, un gladiolo.

"Encuentro."

* * *

_**Estados Unidos - Actualidad.**_

Alfred cierra el libro que encontró, luego de tanto tiempo, escondido en el depósito. Suspira con tristeza, y sin embargo el brillo en sus ojos le recuerda que ese dolorcillo en el pecho es solamente la ausencia de alguien. Al fin lo sabe, Arthur supo todo ese tiempo que ese era su destino. Se decide.

Toma el celular y llama a Arthur.

-¿Qué quieres, América?

-Nada, sólo pensaba… que quiero verte. ¿Puedes venir?

-¿Cruzar el océano solo porque tú quieres verme?

-Entonces iré yo. Tengo un regalo para ti.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es?

-Un gladiolo.

Silencio. El hueco en el corazón de Arthur deja escapar una lágrima, está llorando, pero lo disimula.

-¿Encontraste ese libro?

-Sí.

-Lloraste una semana cuando te leí ese cuento. Fue tan molesto… - Escucha a Arthur liberando la profunda nostalgia en un suspiro.- Te espero en el aeropuerto… con un regalo para ti también.

-¿Qué será?

Lo escucha reírse, detrás de toda esa tristeza aún hay infinita nostalgia y trazos de felicidad.

-Un pastel de zanahorias… y violetas.

-¿Violetas?

-Ve tú a saber, tonto. – cuelga.

Alfred abre el libro nuevamente, buscando el significado de las violetas. Sonríe.

"_Amor correspondido._"

* * *

_Escrito con mucho amor, celebrando el dìa de la primavera n_n_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Sí, son las versiones conejo tiernitas de estos dos vistas en el doujin USABON.  
-Aún puedo escribir fics a pedido, solo inspirenme XD.  
-Ando obsecionada con los conejos.  
**_

_**Reviews por favor nwn/**_


End file.
